Sakuras attempt at escape
by uchihakisa123
Summary: sakura is tired of being alone. everyone left so she wishes to do the same. but 2 hours after she left sasuke and naruto came back and hearing about her leaving has made them go after her and bring her back for a punishment of their own.
1. Chapter 1

I'm 17; I sit there on that bench from so many years ago, wondering what ever happened. Right I was weak; I couldn't defend myself or the ones I love. I'm pathetic. Remembering that day, the day you slipped away. That day I swore to myself that I would never cry, but before I knew it tears were streaming down my face. It was over, Sasuke and I, but I still try. I always fail.

I walk back to my house all alone. Sasuke left, Naruto left and I never saw Kakashi anywhere. Family, I have none all dead. I was left all alone by the people I trusted the most. They turned their backs on me, so I'll do the same. It's my turn to leave since I obviously meant nothing to them. Tomorrow will be the day.

The Next Day.

I've packed and I all ready to go. I'm finally out, I look back and Right there I made a promise, I will comeback but not until I'm stronger.

Two hours after Sakura left.

"Come on teme! We haven't been here in so long!" screamed a loud mouth blond haired dobe.

"Shut up dobe." said his companion.

Now in Konoha stood Naruto Uzumaki and yes the Sasuke Uchiha. The guards were shocked but took them to see lady Tsunade.

"Naruto, good to see you," Tsunade said, " and I see you brought the Uchiha with you, good."

"Yup, it's good to see Konoha after all these years, nothing changed." Naruto said.

"Hn."

"Well that's not all true. Your teammate Sakura, my apprentice has changed in more ways than one. Don't ever doubt that for a second." Tsunade said.

"She's still that annoying fangirl with a large forehead that will pounce on me when she sees me. Nothing's changed."

"That's where you're wrong Uchiha and that's the attitude that made her dramatic change. You two may want to sit down for what I'm about to tell you."

"You see after you left Uchiha, Naruto left then Kakashi. Sakura was left all alone. She used to lock herself up to keep herself from being hurt. She distanced herself from everyone in the village hell, mabey everyone she knew. The day I started to train her, she was walking home after training and was taken as captive. She was tortured for your whereabouts you two. There was no one there to help her, you all abandoned her. By the time we found her, she was covered in blood, her own. They had left her for dead. She was so depressed, she saw herself as that weak and annoying girl you think she is. Your words from long ago stuck in her mind and mentally tortured her. Now to this day she still sees herself as that same girl, when she is far from it. She is the strongest ninja in this village, stronger than you and I. She has learned the most secret jutsus and has mastered them and morphed them into her own form of jutsu. You see by everything that's happened her life has been anything but easy." Tsunade said sadly.

Naruto was in complete and utter shock and Sasuke remained calm. It was silent for a couple of minutes until there was a loud crash and a call that sounded like 'Tsunade'. Tsunade's office door flew open and in rushed a crying Ino.

"Tsunade! We have to go, we need to get her back!" Ino cried

"Ino what are you talking about!"

"Well this morning I was going to see Sakura and I went to her house and she didn't answer so I let myself in and on her bed I found a note saying that she left the village!" Ino said loudly.

" WHAT!,"Tsunade and Naruto screamed, "Show me the note Ino." Ino gave the note to Tsunade it read,

Dear Tsunade,

Tsunade you were the best sensai I could ever ask for, you saw me when no one else did. But now it's my time to leave. I know I'm strong but not enough. All those years age I let Sasuke leave, I was too weak to stop him. I wasn't strong enough to keep Naruto or Kakashi here with me either. I'm sorry if my leaving causes anyone the pain that it caused me when everyone left my side. But as Sasuke said to me that night, 'I'm different from you; I go on a path that you can't follow.' Oh and if you see Naruto, Sasuke or Kakashi give them a punch in the face for everything I have had to endure.

I'm so sorry,

Sakura Haruno

"Get me Kakashi NOW!" Tsunade yelled to Ino. And Ino went running to get him.

Soon Kakashi walked through the door. "You called me Lady Hokage," Kakashi then saw Naruto and Sasuke, "well it's been some time boys. Nice to see ya."

"Kakashi I want you and the people on this list to go get Sakura back, she left the village."

"Why?"

"Because she said she wasn't strong enough."

**LIST:**

**Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, Kakashi, Sasuke's team**

"Tsunade who is 'Sasuke's team'?"

"It consists of two boys and a girl, Suigetsu, Jugo and Karin. It will take this many to bring Sakura back."

"Why so many I'm sure us three would be enough."

"Kakashi will you please stop underestimating her, she is stronger than I and you weren't there to see her get there. She knows you look at her as the weak link from when she was 12. She still feels it now. When will you see her as a real asset to the team and the fact that she's better than you?" Tsunade fumed.

"Okay, I know I wasn't there as much as I should have but still-"

"No Kakashi, Sakura is a very smart girl even when she was 12 she could tell that you didn't see any interest in her, you only ever saw talent in these two and you wouldn't train her. You saw only potential in the two of three of your team. Over the years that's been eating her alive. See her as a person please; it's the only way we can get her back. That goes for all three of you.…"

"I-I I guess you're right." Kakashi said.

"You will leave tomorrow, at first light. Dismissed, oh and Uchiha when you comeback we will arrange you punishment for betraying the village."

They left her office and were walking in complete silence until Naruto broke it, "Did we really do that to her, all those things? Who could live like that?"

"Well, the best thing we can do now is get her back and try to improve situation. To me after seeing Sakura only a couple of times, even in that small time I knew what could heal her."

"What?"

"Love she needs to feel love from someone she loves too. But she probably feels like that is out of her reach or impossible." Kakashi said.

"Hn, and where are we going to find someone that will love her? None of us do."

"Oh come on Sasuke even I can tell you have a thing for Sakura and she has always had a thing for you." Naruto said happily.

Suddenly, they looked up and something was flying right at them. They scattered and looked at what it was. It was a dirty and Bloody Sakura. She got up and they went to her but stoped as she started to glow. It looked like pink chakra. Tsunade then showed up and gasped at the sight of Sakura. Then fast as lightning Sakura turned into a lioness. From a corner of the village on the opposite side of the street stood a male lion. Sakura charged at him. Two more males came in and they pinned her down then they all transformed into humans at the same time, they still continued to pin her down.

They were all stunned but Tsunade was the first to recover. "What are you doing get off of my apprentice NOW! Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Excuse me, but we have every right to take her she belongs with us. As you can see your little ninja stumbled onto a fairly secure base that was experimenting jutsus and she was hit with one as well as us. It allows you to transform into any animal when and where you want. But we feel that containment will be best until further notice." One of the men said, trying to calm Tsunade down.

Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi recovered soon after they immediately went to Sakura. All three fought the others that held her down and Sasuke picked Sakura up.

"Where are you going with her?" The man said.

"Naruto, why don't you arrest them for kidnap while I take Sakura to the hospital." Sasuke stated.

Sakura started to struggle in Sasuke's grasp but he tightened and glared at her. Sakura froze, she wasn't used to this Sasuke.

"Sakura what the hell were you thinking?" Sasuke ranted, "Why would you leave the village that was very irresponsible of you. You could have been killed. Your reasons for leaving were very childish and now that all of us are back we are all keeping a close watch on you. You will stay at my house so I specifically can keep an eye on you."

Sakura was surprised not just by what he said but, by how much he said. That was the longest thing she has ever heard him say. But then Sakura's rebellious side kicked in.

"What I'm not moving in with you and for the record I can take care of myself! I'm not some bad little child who did something wrong and is now grounded! LET. ME. GO!" Sakura screamed.

"Well Sakura you don't have a choice. Tsunade will agree with me and want you watched and I will be on probation as well as Naruto with Kakashi watching us and now you as well. Now stop struggling, before your in more trouble then you are now."

"What do you mean more trouble then I'm in now? I don't seem to be in trouble, Tsunade will let me off easy." Sakura said matter a factly.

"Oh, it's not Tsunade you're in trouble with. You're in trouble with with Naruto, Kakashi and I. We will find a suitable punishment for you."

They finally reached Sasuke's mansion and Sasuke brought Sakura up to a bedroom.

"This room is where my father put us when my brother or I were bad. This room has a very strong jutsu cast on it that makes it impossible to get out unless I come and get you. Hn, you are officially grounded."

Sasuke met with Tsunade and told her about his suitable punishment for Sakura and she told him his. Both seemed okay by both parties. Naruto and Kakashi followed Sasuke with all their stuff and Sakura's to Sasuke's mansion. They put their stuff down and all three went to check on Sakura. Sasuke opened the door and found Sakura punching a wall to break it. Sasuke stopped her fist mid air and sat her on the bed. All three looked considerably angry with her. Why do they care they weren't there for me why now once they think I've done something wrong?

"Sakura," Kakashi started trying to keep his calm with her, "you will now be accompanied by one on us at all times and, that chakra bracelet will help us."

What chakra bracelet? She looked down at the fist Sasuke caught and it had a chakra bracelet on it. Damn them.

"If you do something you're not supposed to, we will be here for sure to put you back in line. What you did was very unwise and dangerous. If you act like a little child, we will treat you like one. Sasuke, we leave her to you." Kakashi explained

"What to me, why can't you do it?"

"Your angrier and you can keep a straight face. Go to it."

"Sakura come here. The faster you come the sooner it will be over," Sasuke said with a sigh, "Sakura if u make me come over there, your punishment will be much worse. Come here now!"

Sakura getting a little nervous timidly walked over to Sasuke.

"Sakura, I'm sorry but I have to do this." Sasuke pulled sakura over his lap. Now sakura started to understand what was going to happen.

"No Sasuke please don't!" Sakura pleaded

Saying nothing Sasuke landed the first smack. And another, they kept raining down on Sakuras pour but. By the 100 time sakura started to cry and beg for forgivness.

" shhhhh, shhhhhh…" Sasuke said as he picked sakura up off his lap and hugged her till her cries went down. "now sakura, I want you to stand in that corner till I come and get you. Do you understand me?"

"y-y-y-ye-yes" sakura managed to get out.

"Good now go." Sasuke said while giving her a small pat on the bum pointing to the corner.

Sasuke then went downstairs. He saw Naruto and Kakashi in the kitchen, they had been waiting for him.

"Soooooooo, how did it go?" Naruto asked, "we could hear the crying…"

"Maybe u were a little too harsh on her…." Kakashi said

"Hn no, I didn't go too harsh on her. She got what was coming to her, and now she knows what will happen the next time she acts like a child." Sasuke replied, "but who will be giving her spankings? All of us?"

"Well, that seems fair. Next I will go then Naruto. Then we can start all over." Kakashi said.

"I had better go get her and tell her the house rules." Sasuke said with a sigh

Sasuke walked up the stairs and into the "naughty room". Sakura was still there, in the corner just like he left her. "sakura you may come out of the corner now. But we must discus the house rules, and the ones that apply to you alone. You are never ever to go into my parents room or itachis without my permission. You are also not allowed in the little house in the back of the yard. And for rules that are just for you, u must be with one of us at all times. And at night you must sleep with one of us."

"WHAT! NO WAY!" Sakura protested

"sakura u have no choice! You will cooperate! Or I will put you over my knee and spank u again. Panties down with my hand then paddle!" Sasuke said.

"But, but….."

"No buts Sakura. You will follow the rules or be punished by one of us." Sasuke assured her.

"….Alright…." Sakura said, finally giving in.

"good, now I want u to get ready for bed and come downstairs when you are done."

"ok…." Sakura said in barley a whisper. And as Sasuke left he broke the jutsu so she could leave to go downstairs.

"Oh, and don't try to escape. Im putting a jutsu around the house so u cant leave. Now get ready for bed." And with that he went back downstairs.

After 15 minutes sakura came down in her PJ's and went to find Sasuke. She couldn't find him, until he came around a corner and scared her.

"JESUS! WHAT DID U DO THAT FOR TEME?" Sakura screamed

"Sakura we will not tolerate yelling and bad mouthing." Kakashi said as he appeared behind Sasuke.

"Now sakura lets get you to bed. I will be with her tonight." Sasuke said as he looked to Kakashi and Naruto as he came around the corner to, with a tooth brush in his mouth.

The two walked up the stairs and into sasukes bedroom. Sakura stood at the door as sasuke walked in.

"well good night Sasuke." Sakura said as she tried to get away to a different bedroom but Sasuke caught her around the waist.

"ohhh I don't think so young lady. You will be in the same room as I tonight and that's that." he said as he dropped her in to the bed then climbing in himself and securing an arm around her waist all night.

The next morning sakura woke up early with sasuke sound asleep with his arm still around her. Unaware that sasuke was also waking up she tried to gently ease his arm off her and get out but, sasuke tightened hid grip and said, "Dont even think about it."

"Ahhhhhh! i want out!" saukra said, being quite aggravated.

"Sakura its to early for this now go back to sleep or... ill spank you again" Sasuke said with a smirk

"But...But sasuke!" sakura was beginning to whine now.

"No buts, how many times do i have to tell u this? Now sleep or spank u chose."

"ill...but... im not tired but i dont want more of a sore but..."

Naruto walked into the room and said," get up, we are going out today!"

"hn, fine" sasuke said as he released sakura. "who will be watching her?"

"hmmmmm you will." Naruto said with a smile and ran off to avoid sasukes anger.

"looks like little miss naughty is stuck to me today greaaat," sasuke looked sakura in the face, "you will behave while we are out or you know what will happen. And i wont go light. i might even do it in public. plus im going to have you on a leash." sasuke said as he got up and went to the bathroom to get dressed. "when i come out you had better be dressed and ready to go."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_"Looks like little miss naughty is stuck to me today greaaat," Sasuke looked Sakura in the face, "you will behave while we are out or you know what will happen. And I won't go light. I might even do it in public. Plus I'm going to have you on a leash." Sasuke said as he got up and went to the bathroom to get dressed. "When I come out you had better be dressed and ready to go."_

Sakura's thoughts: "I couldn't believe they boys were treating me this way, especially Naruto. But I guess in their eyes I deserved it. They had all definitely changed, well not so much Kaka-sensei, he still reads the same old...books. Sasuke, he's still cold but he's I don't know, there is just something different. Mostly how he acts towards others. Naruto has the biggest differences. He's stopped with his foolish way and insists I do the same. Even threw this "punishment" he seems to be the kindest."

Sakura was ready, and waiting for Sasuke to be ready, just as he had instructed. She was having trouble understanding him. She thought he was heartless and had no concern for anyone else, but they way he was acting towards her now tells a different story.

"I see you are ready," Sasuke said as he came out of the bathroom, "Let's go find Naruto."

"Hai"

They both went downstairs to find Naruto standing with Kakashi, Ino and Hinata.

"Sakura!" Ino screamed before throwing herself at her best friend. She hugged her then punched her lightly on the arm, "If you do something like that again, I'll drag you back and I'll have A LOT to say-"

"Ino, I'm fine ok? And I won't, I think these boys would kill me if I tried." Sakura said with smile, to cheer up her friend.

"T-thank you, S-sakura-chan. We w-would miss you i-if you had left." Hinata said nervously, as usual.

"Yes! Sakura-chan is safe and here to stay!" Naruto said excitedly, "Alrighty we are going out to see everyone, I'm dying to see them."

They left the house together Naruto holding Hinata's hand, practically dragging her, Ino close behind yelling at Naruto to slow down before Hinata tripped. Sasuke held onto Sakura's hand, with Kakashi behind them.

"Um Sasuke can you loosen your grip? You are making my hand go numb." Sakura asked quietly.

"Hn." Sasuke loosened his grip on her hand.

They all arrived at Naruto's house where everyone was, Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, Neji, Lee, Guy- sensei etc.

Sakura had fun at the get together; it had been the first time in years they had done this. Sasuke had people talking to him, but he spent the whole time just watching Sakura.

"Teme stop staring, Sakura can't get away. In a room with a bunch of us? She would even try. Relax, she is fine and is behaving. Sakura-chan will be good, I mean what could happen?" Naruto said.

"Hn. I guess you are right, but I have a bad feeling." Sasuke said in a low tone.

Just after Sasuke finished speaking, things started to get a little ugly.

"Sakura what the hell!" Temari screamed, while Kankuro was laughing on the floor hysterically.

Temari had been making fun of Hinata and Sakura overheard and wouldn't stand for it. So she dumped the whole bowl of punch on her to shut her up.

"You deserved it! Say it to her face or shut the hell up! She is ten times better then you Temari." Sakura screamed back.

"Oh? And she's obviously too weak to defend herself that you need to do it for her." Temari stated smugly, trying to push Sakura's buttons.

"Hey! Hinata is strong! And Beautiful! And lovely.." Naruto cut in, immediately taking Sakura's side.

Temari got mad and lunged at Sakura, getting on top of her. Sakura having the chakra bracelet didn't help her, she could do much. She head butted Temari off her and was about to attack her when Sasuke grabbed her arm roughly.

He glared down at Sakura and said, ``That is enough.``

``But Sasuke!`` Sakura whined trying to get him to release her.

``No Sakura you`ve done enough for one day.`` He stated in a low dangerous tone, that made Sakura stop arguing.

``Come on Teme, Temari deserved it. This one isn`t Sakura-chans fault.`` Naruto begged Sasuke for Sakura.

``Yes she deserves it but Sakura is under strict rules, you know that. Don`t forget that dobe, and I warned her.`` Sasuke turned to Sakura and grabbed her wrist, ``Sakura we are going home, say goodbye to everyone.``

``...bye guys.`` She said quietly, then she was taken away as the get together continued. With Naruto not in such a good mood as he felt sorry for his friend and knew Temari should be the one getting dragged out of there.

Sasuke and Sakura arrived at the Uchiha mansion in no time, Sakura said nothing the whole way there and was still silent as she entered the house.

``*sigh* Sakura I want you to up to my room, with your nose in the corner and your pants down and wait for me there.`` Sasuke said, waiting for her to argue back. But she didn`t, she just walked up the stairs to his room silently looking at the floor.

10 minutes later Sasuke came into his room after he had spoken to Kakashi, who had come in a couple minutes after Sakura went upstairs. He had discussed proper punishment with him as Naruto would just tell him not to give her one.

Sasuke saw Sakura in the corner with her pants down around her ankles, with what seemed a dark cloud over her head. She was still very angry.

``Sakura, I want you to come out of the corner, leave your pants there and come here and sit with me on the bed.`` Sasuke said with an emotionless face.

Sakura came over and said nothing as she sat beside him; she only looked at her feet.

``Kakashi and I have decided what I shall give you as punishment as he does not think he can give you such severe punishments. Yes, Temari may have deserved what you gave her but you never the less started it, and you continued it. I told you when we left the house I wanted you to behave. You did not follow the instructions. Now you must face the consequences-`` Sasuke was cut off.

``Your damn right she deserved it! No one talks about my friends that way! Sasuke you know she had it coming and I know I promised I would behave but even Naruto was on my side for this one! I shouldn't get punished for sticking up for my friends!`` Sakura was shouting at Sasuke, making his temper flare. He has little patience.

``Sakura you acted foolishly! There are better ways to go about things which is what this punishment is to show you! I will not argue with you any longer. Either you place yourself across my lap or I make you. Your choice.`` Sasuke said.

Sakura being defiant and mad got up off the bed and started walking towards the door when Sasuke grabbed her waist and threw her over his knee and began spanking her. He had enough of her foolish antics and needed them to be put to an end. Because she tried to walk away this would be worse on her.

He spanked her for a while over her underwear, then pulled them down and spanked her bare bottom with his hand until her bottom was a nice shade of red. He then placed her on the bed and told her to not move. Sakura agreed threw teary eyes. Sasuke came back in to the room with a paddle.

``No! S-sasuke please no! I`m sorry for what I did honest!`` Sakura pleaded with him.

``Sakura this is not a negotiation, but if you take the rest of your spanking well I will lessen the corner time.`` Sasuke said as he sat back down on the bed and pulled the now sobbing, beautiful pink haired girl over his lap.

He paddled her for what seemed like ages but really it was only a few minutes. He inspected her bottom and sit spots and when he was `pleased` with his work he stopped and hushed her as she cried into his shirt.

When she had calmed down he picked her up and placed her in the corner but he made her sit on a wooden chair to really feel the effect of her actions. She whimpered, but she should be glad he didn't do this in front of the others.

By the time Naruto came home Sakura`s corner time had just ended. Naruto was about to yell at Sasuke about how Sakura didn`t deserve the spanking he had given her when Sakura walked down. He looked at her and could tell she had been crying. She went up to him and gave him a hug, saying she hopped Hinata was ok. He said she was fine but wanted to make sure she was ok.

``I`m okay Naruto, don't worry.`` Sakura said with a smile on her face.

Sakura went over to Sasuke who was reading a scroll on the chair and said, "S-sasuke?"

"Yes Sakura?"He said now looking up at her with curious eyes, not that she could tell.

"Thank you...for...you know...spanking me." She said softly and not looking him in the eyes.

He was surprised; he thought Sakura would be mad not thanking him. This caught him off guard. He lifted her face up to look at him in the eyes and said, "I only do it for your well-being Sakura. Your welcome."

"Sakura! Teme! Just kiss already god!" Naruto said from across the room.

Sakura blushed and hid her face in Sasuke's chest. He just glared at Naruto and held Sakura in his arms.

(Next chapter soon)


End file.
